


Irrelevant

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco speaks with the Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



"You were a Princess?"

Ahim turned her face away, tried to hold herself with regal grace despite the chains binding her. "I do not wish to speak to you."

"Of course not, love, of course." Basco circled her, held out a hand to brush his fingers along her jaw. "None of you seem to want to talk to me. But I would have thought you would be nice. You're not a heathen like Marvey-chan. You were raised right."

"That is irrelevant. Marvelous-san saved me. I am a pirate now."

Basco laughed, cupping her chin in his hand. "Aren't we all?"


End file.
